


dangerous

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	dangerous

They can’t be serious about this. You thought as you walked down the stairs. When they told you the Weasley twins they were gonna try and get into the Triwizard Tournament, you thought they were kidding. Turns out, they weren’t. And as the selection was getting closer and closer you were starting to get more worried. You walked into the dungeons and found the twins in the potions classroom preparing the aging potions they’d been planning.  
‘Ow hey, (Y/N)’, Fred greeted, who noticed me coming into the room. Upon hearing your name, George also turned around, ‘Hey, (Y/N), you wanna help out?’  
‘George, can I talk to you for a minute?’ I say, causing Fred to look at his brother with a look of ‘what did you do?’ to which George shrugged.  
‘Uh, sure’, he walked out of the classroom after his brother returned to the cattle with the potion.  
George closed the classroom door behind you before asking: ‘So what did you want to talk about?’  
‘Are you sure about this?’ I ask him, ‘The tournament and the potion I mean.’  
‘What do you mean?’ he asked confused.  
‘I mean, this is a dangerous tournament and the potion that you want to use to get into that, has side effects that could be permanent.’  
George smiles at you and takes a step closer to me: ‘Are you worried about us.’  
You can feel your cheeks heat up as George steps closer to you. You’d always found George the most handsome of the two, and over the years you had developed a crush on the younger Weasley twin.  
‘So what if I don’t want you to get fatally injured in one of those tasks or turn into a pile of dust with that potion.’  
‘(Y/N), I appreciate you worrying about us but nothing will happen.’ he took another step forward and placed his hands on your arms, causing me to blush even more.  
‘But tell me’, he continued, ‘why are you so worried, Fred and I have made these kinds of ridiculous plans before, why do you get upset now.’  
You looked down, not daring to look into his eyes as you mumbled: ‘I just really… really like you and I don’t want you to get hurt.’  
‘What?’ George asked confused, ‘You got to speak up, I can’t hear you when you’re mumbling.’  
You breathed in and out: ‘I really really like you and I don’t want you to get hurt.’ You tried to hide your face in your hair, trying to hide your embarrassment, but he gently took hold of your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
To your astonishment he leaned in and kissed you. After the surprise passed, you kissed back, you could feel him smile against the kiss.  
‘How about this’, George said after pulling away, ‘Fred and I try to finish this potion properly to try and enter the Tournament and after the selection, whether we are in or not, I’ll take you out on a nice date to make it up to you. Is that a deal?’  
You thought about it for a second and then accepted. He gave you another peck on the lips before moving back to enter the potions classroom. ‘I’ll meet you at dinner, okay?’  
‘Yeah sounds good’, I smile.  
He winked before rejoining his brother in the classroom.


End file.
